


The Perfect Way to Shut Kankri Up

by DoomedTimeline (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Incest, Kankri wont shut up, Karkat you asshat, M/M, actually an rp, why did I post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoomedTimeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is lecturing Karkat, Karkat gets bored, Kankri wont shut up, Karkat decides to blow (if you know what i mean ,':) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Way to Shut Kankri Up

Karkat was standing in front of kankri, who was babbling on for what seemed like an eternity, he was zoning out, ‘something exciting please happen!’ He thought ‘Or at least kankri shut up!’  
“ And you must know the differences between swearing and using offensive words. Blah, blah blah, blah. ” it never stopped. Arms crossed and eyes half open as he kept on discussing the subject, only to frown as he noticed the other wasn’t listened. “ Karkat? My eyes are here. ” He said calmly and huffed, noticing now how he and Karkat where pretty much the same heigh, but he shrugged it off and sighed.  
“Huh? Oh uh yeah…” He said still sort of zoned out and looked back at kankris head foucuaing right above his eyes so he didn’t have to look at him, he shoved his hands in his pocket and slouched forward  
Karkat didn’t say anything and looked away pursing his lips, 'jegus kankri’ he thought 'I really don’t want to be here’  
He just frowned, glaring at the other. “ the faster you start listening the faster you’ll be allowed to leave. ”  
Karkat looked at him frowning “and what’s stopping me from leaving right now?” He asked,   
He huffed, white eyes narrowing. “ I am! ”  
Karkat leaned forward toward kankri, their noses barely touching, “how about you just stop talking” he whispered  
His face flushed up as he took a deep breath to collect himself. “ Karkat, the way you’re acting is very inappropriate. If I would’ve been a complete stranger… Blah blah. ” and there it started again.  
“Ugh” he said falling back rolling his eyes and dropping his head  
He crossed his arms and tapped his fit in the floor with a small growl under his breath.  
“Well? Continue you shpeal…” He said rolling his hand and shoving it back in his pocket and an idea popped in his head and once kankri started speaking again before he would start his plan  
He glared at him, huffing. “ Oh well.. What you should think about is to stop interrupting people. It is incredibly rude. ”  
Karkat pulled his hand out of his pocket and 'dropped’ something out of it, his plan was in action, “oops sorry” he said and knelt down to 'pick it up’ and 'fell forward’ putting his face close to kankri’s crotch  
He blushed brightly and took a step back quickly. “ Karkat! ” he warned, biting his lip.  
“What?” He asked slyly and rested his chin on kankris thigh next to his crotch and grabbed the back of kankris knees with his hands  
He grit his teeth, blushing. “ Karkat what d-do you think you’re doing?! ” He murmured lowly.  
“Nothing, you were saying?” karkat grinned evilly and pressed his nose into kannys crotch nuzzling it.  
He blushed brightly and gripped his hair with a whimper. “ Karkat d-don’t! ”   
“Don’t what?” He asked , he reached up underneath kankris sweater and began to pull down his legging shirt  
He grit his teeth, not moving but whimpering anyways. “ This.. This is not okay! ”  
“And why is that?” He asked pulling down his shirt leggings enough to reveal kankris crotch and barely peeking out bulge  
He whimpered,  
Covering his mouth with a small, choked growl.  
He fingered his bulge with a single finger then pulled away and licked the red off, then flicked his tongue around the bulge  
Kankri shut his eyes and cried out silently at the sensitive feeling, arching his back slightly.  
“I thought you were telling me something kankri?” He said and began sucking on kankris bulge, it being mostly being unsheathed  
He gasped loudly, moaning out but he quickly covered his mouth with a frown. “ I.. I..- ”  
“Well?” Karkat asked around the bulge and sucked loudly  
He arched his back and cried out silently.  
He pulled of his bulge “well it seems your done talking so I guess I can go now” he said and leaned back, picking up the thing he dropped  
He cried out and sunk to his knees, cupping his bulge. “ N-Noo~ ”  
“Oh? I thought you didn’t want me too?” He smirked sitting back up  
“ I..- I- ” He trailed off but then whined with a cry in need.  
“Well, what do you want me to do kanny?” He asked leaning forward toward his face  
“ Please continue… ” he whined unhappily, gritting his teeth  
Kar smirked and and pushed kanny onto his butt and moved to lay on his stomach taking kankris bulge into his mouth again  
He moaned out loudly, his jaw clenched together with a gasp. “ Fuck~~ ”  
“Tsk tsk kankri, werent you just telling me about cursing?” He said around kankri’s bulge, he sucked loudly and deep throated him.  
He covered his mouth and blushed deeply, not moving.  
He pulled off kankris bulge once again  
“Hey kankri, I have an idea” he suggested “why don’t you suck my bulge while I suck you off?”  
He blushed brightly but nodded awkwardly. “ Al.. Alright..~ ”  
Karkat grinned and stripped off his pants before crawling and swinging his legs over kankris torso, giving him a full few of his nook, he wiggled his tush for a second and went back down on kankris bulge  
He blushed deeply before he leaned up a bit to lap at his bulge shyly, whimpering.  
Kar moaned, it being muffled by kankris bulge and started to suck hungrily  
He quivered lightly as he bucked his hips, taking the others in his mouth as well with a purr.  
He gasped a bit at kankris buck and moved his hands to hold down his hips and furrowed his brow when kankri took his bulge  
He whimpered, rubbing his tongue around it with a small gag.  
Kar tried to look back to see what kankri looked like but ultimately failed and felt his nook flutter  
He tensed and whimpered, gritting his teeth as he arched his back for more, sucking harder.  
Karkat panted a bit and pulled of kannys bulge and moved his hand to pump it while licking the side of it  
He moaned out softly and pulled back to bite his lip, legs shaking slightly before he quickly returned to suck so muffle his own moans just a little.  
“Ah fuck~” he said his head dropping, 'holy shit who knew nanny was good with his mouth for something other than talking?’ He thought and felt his legs tremble a bit  
He whimpered a little, gasping as he sucked just a bit harder, moaning out lowly.  
“Fuck kanny, I think I’m close~” he said biting his lip, and weakly continued pumping his bulge  
“ Me too..~ ” he mewled and arched his back in pleasure.  
“ahaHAH!” He gasped and came all over kanrki  
He whimpered bit rocked his hips before he came as well, tensing and moaning out loudly.  
Breathing heavily karkat released his bulge and rolled over onto his back eyes closed “that was fun~” he joked  
He huffed and bit his lip, sitting up slowly with a small shudder.  
“Well kanny?” He asked “did you enjoys yourself?”  
He just wiped his mouth and crossed his arms. “ You know I’m celibate. ” He said calmly an sighed.  
“Celibate means you abstain from marital and sexual relations, I don’t really think a one time thing would count as long as shit didn’t go in your nook”  
“ It was still a kind of a sexual action. ” he muttered irritatedly.  
“Oh just shut up, you enjoyed it” he sighed throwing an arm over his eyes  
He frowned and slowly stood up with a small whimper from the previous orgasm.  
“Fuck~ I don’t wanna get up now” he said to himself rolling onto his side  
“ You cannot lay on the floor all day. ” he mumbled and grabbed his tights.  
“Yeah yeah…” He groaned And sat up his post orgasm high gone then standing up and grabbing his disguarded pants  
He quickly got dressed with a deep blush, still frowning.  
He too put on his pants and stood there awkwardly  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “ Alright. You won this round. ”  
Karkat looked up smiling and quietly backed out of the room and walked away then leaned against a wall and slid down it   
“Oh my gog, I actually did it…”


End file.
